1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integration connecting apparatus in a mobile terminal and a method for operating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integration connecting apparatus in a mobile terminal connecting with various types of peripheral devices within a small mounting space, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile terminal has become increasingly popular. The mobile terminal may provide a voice call service, various data transmission services and various additional services, and may function as a multimedia communication device.
In general, the mobile terminal includes a 20 pin connector or a 24 pin connector for connection with a peripheral device, a first connector (3.5 pi connector) for listening to music or engaging in an earphone call, and a second connector for charging and data communication.
However, because the 20 pin connector or the 24 pin connector has a wide area, there is a need for a space for mounting the connector. In a case where a mobile terminal includes a connector for data communication as well as the 3.5 pi connector, there is need for a large space for mounting the connector.